


Sometimes

by starktony (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/starktony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b is a completely different place when he's out. (I've marked this as general, but if you squint there's definitely slash in there. And what kind of fangirl isn't constantly squinting for slash?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

221b is a completely different place when he's out. Not that he leaves me alone very often; for the most part, he leaves to go to crime scenes. And when he goes to those, obviously he brings me. When he needs something, generally he makes me go and get it.

But every once in a very great while, it happens. I'll watch television sometimes, but that's not very interesting without Sherlock to tell me who the murderer is within the first five minutes, to make snarky comments about the jokes and complain about the inconsistencies between characters from episode to episode.

I read a book sometimes, but for the most part I've read the books on Sherlock's shelves that I can actually understand.

Sometimes I go on a walk, maybe get a bit to eat. But I'm so used to hearing whispers in my ear about what someone's jacket cuffs or wallet or shoes say about them. Every time I look at someone, I wonder what Sherlock would say. Recently, I've been thinking so hard about some people, and what he would say, that I actually come to my own conclusion.

When I'm completely out of ideas, sometimes I sit. I look at the wall or stare out the window and wonder what Sherlock would say if he was staring at the same thing, wonder what would be on his mind.

I wonder a lot about how he thinks. No one mystifies me quite so much.

Honestly, when he gets back I'm happy, regardless of how much I tell him he infuriates me. I don't really know what my life would be like without him. I don't think I want to know.


End file.
